The construction of tackle boxes varies widely. However, they are basically designed to accomplish the storage of numerous items of varying size and shape in a convenient and orderly manner which provides maximum access to the items contained. In addition, tackle boxes are normally designed to be portable and operative in relatively confined spaces. The construction of the tackle box should be relatively simple, jam-proof, stable, and provide a maximum of protection to the tackle box content. These requirements are generally similar to those of tool boxes and the same containers are often utilized interchangeably for that purpose. One of the most popular forms of tackle box utilizes cantilevered storage compartment, which swing open or must be swung open each time access to the contents of the compartments are required. In their opened condition, they are often unstable and require a greater area for placement. Tackle boxes are also constructed with slidable storage drawers. These boxes require less free space and more stable. However, the user cannot have simultaneous access to all the contents of the box and because of the nature of the drawer contents, the drawers become readily jammed. Struggling to unjam these drawers can be a frustrating experience and the source of possible injury to the user because of the nature of the contents. A number of tackle boxes have been constructed that utilizes trays which are removable. However, as each tray is removed, it requires an area to be set. This can also be a cumbersome when only one hand is available for the operation as often the case. In addition, in their opened condition, they afford little protection to the contents.